


Katie Bell and the Queen's Stockade

by Qurinas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-05
Updated: 2008-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:11:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qurinas/pseuds/Qurinas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna Lovegood spies what it might be like to have the wonderful Katie Bell as a girlfriend.  She and Ginny plot a way to wake Katie up to the idea…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Katie Bell and the Queen's Stockade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [purelush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purelush/gifts).



> Gift fic for HP_yule_balls 2008 on LJ. Gift for Purelush.

Ginny Weasley, rookie Seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, was walking on air. The only thing that would have been better would have been…well, a lot of things. After all, Harry was spending more time in Umbridge's office than anywhere else. Hermione was so distraught over what was happening to Harry that she wasn't any fun to be around. Fred and George were surprisingly cheery despite being off the team and that meant everyone should be worried about what her brothers were undoubtedly plotting.

But despite all this, Ginny was happy. She'd caught the Snitch. She'd proven she could play Seeker, even if they'd lost and she was starting in her fourth year!

It had been an awful match, but she was still happy. She couldn't really say anything about her glee since everyone was so down. Even with Angelina Johnson, their Team Captain, in the Hospital Wing after taking Andrew Kirke's bat to the mouth, Ginny was almost giddy.

After taking time for conversations with Harry, Hermione and Ron after the match, it had taken Ginny quite a while to drop in to visit Angelina who was now resting back in her own room. After Angelina had downed a few disgusting potions, her injuries were mostly healed and now she just wanted to sleep.

Ginny finally made it back down to the elaborate, permanent tent that served as the Gryffindor locker room. Still wearing her muddy robes, she hadn't dared to take her sweat-dampened hair out of her "game day ponytail"; a term she had picked up from Katie Bell.

Making her way inside, she almost bowled over Luna Lovegood of all people. Smiling but a little confused, Ginny was about to ask her friend what she was doing in the _Gryffindor_ locker room when Luna raised a single finger to her lips.

Ginny's eyebrow went up, but Luna had turned back around and was peering into the room beyond. Curious, Ginny crept up behind Luna. She didn't dare look and just tilted an ear to listen.

"Come on, Katie," Ginny heard a female voice whine playfully. "Why not?" Was that Alicia? It sure sounded like her. Who else would be with Katie in the Gryffindor locker room other than her teammate and best friend? Angelina most likely would have been there as well had she not been laid up.

"You know why," Katie responded with a chuckle. She heard a rustling of clothes.

"But _you started_ it," Alicia continued to whine as more clothing rustled.

"Maybe." Even without seeing her, Ginny could almost picture the sly grin Katie was wearing from her tone of voice. "But I'm gross…"

What was going on? Ginny had no idea. She heard more rustling and movement. There wasn't enough room to look with Luna in the way.

Should she really be looking anyway? Ginny felt a little guilty snooping and spying. She tried to convince herself that she and Luna shouldn't be doing what they were doing. But, Ginny didn't succeed because her feet never moved.

"We could always get in the shower," Alicia suggested. "Nice and clean there." There was something in her tone that hinted that it might not be a simple shower.

"That would be breaking the rule, wouldn't it? Your rule, if I remember correctly," Katie responded, the playful tone not having left her voice.

"Why did I make that rule?" came the exasperated response. There was a pause. "I guess that only leaves one option…"

Ginny listened to more rustling of clothes and some shifting around but she was even more confused. Luna's reaction, if she even had one, was a mystery since she was facing away from Ginny. And Luna was the only one who could _see_ what was going on!

A deep, throaty moan echoed from the other room. Ginny blinked and paused a long time as she wrestled with a question. "Luna?" she finally whispered as quietly as she could. "What…are they doing?" She still felt like they should just leave and not be snooping. But, Ginny just couldn't bring herself to do that.

"Alicia is standing behind Katie, who is sitting on the bench. Alicia's hand is in Katie's breeches and she's…" Luna trailed off from her soft, wistful explanation. Stepping back, she allowed Ginny to peek for a moment.

Looking over, Ginny could see Alicia standing behind Katie who sat on the bench, just like Luna had said. Katie's robe was open and her pants were as well. Katie's head was tilted back and her eyes were squeezed shut as Alicia gazed down at her hungrily.

Alicia's wrist moved against the waistband of Katie's pants. Ginny's hand shot to her mouth to stifle a gasp when it became clear what Alicia's finger was likely doing by the way she was moving her wrist.

Luna moved back to block Ginny's view as the cries from the other room grew louder. Ginny could feel heat building inside her as she imagined what was happening between her two teammates. How long had this been going on? Ginny had no idea that either of them even fancied other girls!

Lost in her own thoughts for a moment, Ginny looked back up to discover Luna was still staring intently. "Luna," she whispered. "We really should go." Ginny again tried to move her feet towards the exit without success.

The moans from the other room were increasing in frequency and becoming louder with each one. Katie cried out and Ginny suppressed a shudder as it became clear to her that Katie had just had…a great orgasm, from the sounds of it.

Straining to hear, Ginny heard the smack of lips as Alicia and Katie kissed. The kiss kept going and going…

"We should really shower now," Alicia whispered huskily.

"All right," Katie breathed. "But…rules. Remember?" Her question was met with another groan.

Ginny reached out and grabbed Luna's arm. Unable to summon words, Ginny pulled her friend until they were both out of the tent and well away from it. Unsure what to say, they walked back to the castle in silence. Though, Ginny couldn't help but wonder what was happening in the shower despite whatever the "rules" might be…

 

* * * *

 

Katie zipped and zoomed along on her broom. She was back! It had been so long since she'd played, having lost more than half the season because of the cursed object that had landed her in Saint Mungo's. She was ecstatic to just be back on a broom. But, it was better than that because she was playing for the Quidditch Cup in her last game ever at Hogwarts!

Her robes whipped in the wind behind her as she streaked through the sky. The Quaffle in her hand just felt right. Demelza Robins and Dean Thomas, her fellow Chasers, were all on fire.

The only sad part was that Ginny wasn't riding with them, having to playing Seeker due to Harry's detention. Katie loved being part of the "Chaser Girls Club" but, if they won this match, she thought that she would be able to get past it. Plus, there was always the party to reunite with Ginny…

"There goes Katie Bell," a dreamy voice boomed from the stands. "She looks like an angel. An avenging angel, all she needs is a flaming sword. Does anyone have one that they can lend her?" There was a long pause. "It would be best for it to be flaming."

Laughter rose up from the crowd and Katie saw McGonagall shaking her head where she sat behind the game's eccentric announcer. McGonagall leaned over her shoulder. "We can do without a _sword_ , thank you very much," the old witch advised the crowd in her matronly tone.

Shocked by what she heard, Katie glanced down at the stands, losing her grip on the Quaffle and turning it over to the Slytherin team. She cursed and whipped around on her broom to give chase.

Luckily, despite her mistake, the team didn't pay for it when Ron Weasley made a brilliant save. Ducking and weaving, the Gryffindors were back on offense. Luna's odd commentary continued. Though Katie hadn't been around for Luna's first attempt at commentary, she had certainly heard the tales…

The game continued as Luna commented on just about everything but the game. She talked about the weather and cloud formations, a cookie recipe she had just learned of and her need for a cup of pumpkin juice.

Katie glanced over as someone passing her a thermos sated her need. "Thank you very much," Luna replied serenely to the student before turning her attention back toward the sky, if not the match in progress.

Obviously amused by Luna's odd commentary, Ginny smiled at Katie as she whipped by searching for the Snitch. Katie tried to ignore it. Unlike some others, Katie didn't consider Luna to be all that weird and she really didn't like when people called her Loony Lovegood. But, the Ravenclaw's commentary was a bit distracting…

"The sky is a very pale blue today. Very pretty. It reminds me of Katie Bell's eyes," Luna announced dreamily. Katie's mouth fell open and she had to turn away from the rush of air that made it hard to breathe.

Peeling off away from the goal, Katie got ready to set back up for another play. Then, suddenly, it was over! Ginny had caught the snitch and Gryffindor had won!

Katie shot towards the ground. Landing, she jumped off her broom and let it clatter to the ground as she ran over to rest of the team who had tackled Ginny as the celebration began…

 

* * * *

 

"That kiss was heard around the world," Luna Lovegood commented when Ginny and Harry shared their very public first kiss at the victory party. Katie chuckled, a bit sardonically, as she wondered how someone could hear a kiss from a distance. She had to laugh. Harry had practically snogged Ginny to death; that left little room for what Katie had planned for Ginny.

The fiery redhead had been flirting with her like crazy on and off throughout the school year. For Katie, the perfect victory party involved a bit of drunken snogging with someone who you had built a lot of tension with over the course of the year. It seemed that Ginny had gotten to do that, just not with her.

Not one to mope, Katie vowed to enjoy the party anyways. It seemed that the professors had conspired to let them enjoy it as well. All their teachers had remained noticeably absent after Professor McGonagall had stopped by very briefly a few hours before to congratulate her team. For once even the old witch had smiled, the pride she felt for her house overriding her normally dour demeanor.

After Professor McGonagall had left, the Firewhiskey and other contraband had come out. Pouring a liberal measure into a glass of lemonade, Katie was well on her way to getting pissed. Always a happy drunk, she was enjoying time with her friends and making the most of the party.

She didn't consciously notice that Luna Lovegood was hovering nearby. It wasn't uncommon to see the ethereal and somewhat odd Ravenclaw in the Gryffindor common room so she really thought nothing of it.

Katie was laughing when she bumped into Luna who suddenly appeared at her side. "Oh, sorry, Luna," she said, still giggling. Most of her friends seemed a little uncomfortable with Luna, as they always had been. Katie really didn't know, nor had she really ever, what the fuss was about. Luna could be a little odd but she was a good person and pretty fun to around.

"Thanks for…what you said during the game," Katie said, a little less restrained than normal thanks to the Firewhiskey. "I don't think I've ever been compared to an angel before."

"You are welcome," Luna replied serenely. "I don't see why not." She tilted her head and her gaze went to the ceiling as she obviously pondered something. "It fits."

Ginny Weasley approached them. She had disappeared from the party for a while and Katie assumed she'd gone off with Harry. But she was now back, wearing a paper crown and a huge grin. Katie's eyebrow quirked up as she looked at Ginny though Luna simply stood there with her normally dreamy and nonplussed expression.

"Miss Bell!" Ginny shouted, looking around to get everyone's attention like she was making a royal decree. "I see that you are only on your, what, fifth whiskey and lemonade?"

Katie glanced around to find everyone was looking at her. Clearly there was some game going on that she was unaware of. Her cheeks took on a bit of pink from suddenly becoming the center of attention, but Katie was hardly one to shy from the spotlight.

"It is," Katie answered, quickly adding, "Your Majesty." It was actually only her third, but since the fifth clearly wasn't enough, she wasn't going to make it any worse for herself.

Boos and whistles came from her fellow partygoers. Clearly, they found the quantity lacking. Ginny motioned for them to be quiet. "That is _completely_ unacceptable." She paused and smirked. "I sentence you to…one hour in the stockade!" Ginny pointed to the closet just off the common room.

Chuckles, smirks and catcalls met Ginny's royal pronouncement. Katie had seen this game a couple times before. Last time they had played, Oliver Wood had been chosen as the party's patron "genie", banishing people to his bottle, the closet, if they _displeased_ him. It was just a convenient excuse to throw two drunk, randy teenagers into a dark place for a little fun.

This was Katie's first time being chosen and she found her heart pounding in anticipation and excitement. In the past, she had always been afraid of being selected and thrown in with some boy. Luckily, she knew that with Ginny making the pronouncement, a boy was unlikely to be her _cell mate_.

Ginny was one of the few people who knew for a fact that Katie fancied girls and girls alone. Katie couldn't help but hope that Ginny might banish herself to the stockade too. Perhaps she wanted to ease some of that tension with Katie before getting too serious with Harry? _That could be fun,_ Katie thought hopefully.

"First, finish your drink, then get another. If you do it quickly enough, I won't impose harsher punishments," Ginny added.

Katie did as she was told. Her ponytail bobbed as she brought her head back from gulping down her drink as she made a face at the fiery taste of the liquid. Her empty glass was quickly refilled and Katie managed to drain it as well.

She was escorted to the closet by a gaggle of drunk Gryffindors and unceremoniously dumped inside. Sitting on the floor, in the dark, she could hear her heart pounding as she wondered who else was about to be punished by the party's queen.

Minutes felt like hours. The light that was seeping in beneath the door from the common room was suddenly extinguished. Every few seconds, flashes of light seeped in. Katie heard quite a few ooohs and ahhhs through the door but had no idea what was going on.

Suddenly, the door opened and a small, cloaked figure entered, the light flashing in the room beyond creating a silhouette. Glancing up, Katie struggled to figure out who stood in front of her but the voluminous cloak and lack of light made that impossible. The notion that she had no clue who it was only made her heart beat faster.

"Hello," Katie called out softly, hoping she sounded alluringly coy to the cloaked figure. The door clicked shut and it was completely dark again. She felt light brushes against her legs as the person shrugged off the cloak and settled down on the floor as beside her.

Reaching out, Katie's fingers came into contact with soft, flowing fabric around the other person's legs; obviously a skirt. She smiled widely. Ginny had made sure to send her a girl, even if she hadn't come personally. Clearly, she was going to need to thank her.

Nervous excitement filled the air with electricity as Katie continued to explore with her fingertips trying to figure out who the other girl was. She could hear the party beyond the door and wondered how much focus there would be on the "stockade".

Taking the hem of the girl's long dress between her fingers, she lightly rubbed the lace she found trimming it. "Aren't you going to say anything?" Katie asked, suddenly feeling shy in the other girl's silence.

Katie's question was met with continued silence. She could still hear her heart hammering and it seemed like forever as she waited for an answer. But being a perfect example of her house, Katie wasn't one who lacked boldness and the amount of Firewhiskey she had consumed hardly hurt that.

She began by pulling playfully on the dress hem between her fingers. Why hadn't she been playing closer attention to what the girls in the room had been wearing?  
 _Actually, why didn't I change?_ Katie wondered. Her hair was still in her "game day ponytail" and she was wearing her Quidditch robe minus all the pads, just like the rest of the celebrating Gryffindor team.

Shifting to her knees, Katie reached out with her other hand to make sure she didn't inadvertently kneel on the other girl. Shuffling forward, she straddled one of the shadowed girl's legs and placed her other hand on her companion's shoulder. Her hand came to rest in the mass of thick hair. Running her fingertips through the strands cascading over the other girl's shoulder, she contemplated who it might be. The thick wavy hair made her think of only a few girls… But, Katie didn't believe it could be any of them.

Pushing down her shock, Katie continued to lightly stroke the hair beneath her fingertips. "Is this all right?" When she felt the girl's nod against her hand, she leaned in, running her cheek lightly along the wavy hair until she felt the tip of the other girl's nose. Ducking down, Katie's lips moved to lightly brush against the ones she found.

Dropping her hold on the hem of the skirt, Katie placed one hand on either side of the girl's cheeks. When her partner didn't pull away, Katie kissed her softly. She was thrilled to feel soft, thin lips that were amazingly kissable.

A little kissing was no big deal, right? Katie had snogged a few people at parties or sleepovers before. She was single, so it wasn't like she shouldn't be having a bit of fun and snogging was definitely fun.

The kiss started slow and Katie took a deep breath through her nose. She took the top lip between her lips and sucked very lightly before doing the same thing to the other girl's bottom lip.

A soft and content sound escaped the lips Katie was kissing. Katie's tongue snaked out and ran lightly between the other girl's lips before she broke the kiss. "That was wonderful," a dreamy voice said.

The dreamy voice was unmistakable and Katie finally had the answer she had been seeking since the door to the closet had closed for the second time. "Luna?" Katie gasped, a bit shocked by who her partner was. Pulling back, she squinted in an attempt to get visual confirmation of who it was but, in the total darkness, it was impossible to tell.

"Yes," Luna's serene voice answered. In her hands, Katie felt Luna tilt her head to the side in curiosity.

"How…" Katie paused, unsure of exactly what she wanted to ask. Obviously, Ginny knew something that she didn't. Luna didn't strike Katie like someone who was interested in girls, though Luna didn't strike her as being interested in boys either.

"Ginny knows that I like you and that you like other girls because of Alicia and so do I," Luna explained matter-of-factly. "She thought it would be fun to put us in here together."

"You like me?" How had she not seen that? If it was anyone else but Luna, the serenity with which the eccentric Ravenclaw spoke would not have convinced her. But, with Luna, who could tell?

"Very much. I have since I saw you my first year," Luna replied softly. She shifted slightly beneath Katie causing her to gasp. Luna's thigh had brushed up between her legs firmly in the darkness. Luna must have sensed her movement as she asked, "Something wrong?"

Katie's eyes had fluttered shut and she licked her lips to wet them before speaking. "Nothing," she assured. How had she gotten so randy so fast?

She felt Luna's shrug. "It wasn't always a kissing kind of like, but it started to be this year. I am sorry about you and Alicia. She was very lucky to have you."

Alicia wasn't exactly a topic she wanted to talk about, especially in their current setting. It was Katie's turn to shrug. "It just…didn't work out." That was the truth. They were still friends. It would be a shame to let a friendship as good and long as theirs crumble, but things were still a tiny bit awkward between them.

Luna's thigh crept back up between Katie's legs. "Luna," Katie breathed. Luna's hand moved up to cup her by the neck, pulling her into another kiss. It started slow and gentle. They were both breathing lightly through their noses, then through their mouths as the intensity of the kiss made them struggle for air.

Any remaining questions Katie had were quickly evaporating as heat continued building inside her. The hand in Luna's hair moved down to the necklace of butterbeer caps that she wore and Katie pulled at it to deepen the kiss.

The longer the kiss lasted the firmer Luna pressed her leg up. Even through her thick Quidditch breeches it felt wonderful and Katie could feel heat and wetness pooling between her thighs.

Her hand too close to the swell of Luna's breast to resist, Katie began to lightly caress the soft mound and tease it with her fingertips. Her hips, moving seemingly of their own accord, began to lightly grind her aching sex against Luna's thigh.

Pushing Luna's skirt out of the way, Katie pressed her own thigh between Luna's legs. Nestling it firmly at the apex of Luna's thighs, Katie whispered against her thin lips. "Is this all right?"

"Yes," Luna replied distractedly. Her tone was breathy and she moaned softly as Katie covered her mouth more firmly before running her tongue along Luna's lips.

Katie couldn't remember the last time she'd had this much fun kissing. She also wasn't sure she'd never been this hot from it before. The little game of placing them in the "stockade" made it so much better.

Breaking the kiss to breathe, Katie felt her forehead get damp, her skin sliding sexily over Luna's as their cheeks molded together. Her tummy fluttered and she felt a tightness deep inside her.

Moaning loudly, Katie hoped that no one was outside the door listening but she didn’t care enough to stop. Struggling a bit for breath, she heard a soft laugh from Luna as they continued to rub against each other. "What?"

"You are breathing really hard for a Quidditch player," Luna responded in an even tone that made Katie laugh. Kissing Luna soundly, Katie wasn't sure how much more she could withstand.

Whimpering softly, she brought her hands back to Luna's cheeks and sucked lightly on her bottom lip. "Luna, I…" She trailed off breathlessly. "Harder? Please?" Katie gasped.

"I want you to," Luna responded.

Katie felt Luna's leg shift and the way she positioned it was just perfect. Katie ground firmly against Luna's thigh and the pressure didn't waiver at all. Shivering at Luna's admission, she felt her whole body spasm as her aching cunt clenched and her orgasm crashed over her. A soft, staccato moan escaped her with each shiver.

Her release had left her lethargic but she wanted her lover to be able to come too. Slumping against Luna, Katie planted her foot on the floor so she could give Luna more support. She thought that she could feel a trace of heat and wetness through the thick fabric of her pants. "Please, Luna?" Katie moaned, hoping to encourage her.

"I think I can if you keep doing that," Luna breathed.

Katie chewed her bottom lip. "I can…do something else…if you want." She normally didn't move so quickly, but Luna made her feel…safe. Plus, she was really randy.

Luna shook her head, rubbing the tip of her nose against Katie's. "This is nice. I am not ready for more," Luna told her.

"All right." She smiled and kept grinding her leg firmly against Luna. Her cheeks colored a deep red and she was sure Luna could feel the heat from them. She hoped Luna didn't think she was a slag. Though, despite Luna's earlier admission, she did wonder if she had ever done anything like this before.

Minutes ticked by. Katie tried to be patient but she was anxious and beginning to wonder if Luna would be able to come from what they were doing. Luna was breathing hard and her moans were meeting Katie's lips as they kissed, so she just continued and hoped that Luna could.

Suddenly, Luna cried out weakly against Katie's lips. Throwing her arms around her, Luna's whole body shook and Katie was certain that she could feel wetness practically flood from Luna.

Exhausted, Luna slumped against Katie. They were both still breathing heavily when light suddenly flooded into the closet. Katie blinked against it and her eyes eventually were able to discern Ginny Weasley standing there with a huge grin on her face and her hands on her hips.

"Your sentence is complete," Ginny announced. "And we have another subject to the thrown in the stockade." She reached behind the door and pulled Harry Potter into sight. Seeing Katie and Luna tangled up on the floor of the closet, he turned five shades of red and looked away, adjusting his glasses as if to erase what he had just seen.

Giggling, Katie looked at Luna and smiled. She seemed prettier to Katie than she ever had before. There was an innocence and honesty about her that she'd never noticed before. Slowly, she rose to her feet and held her hand out to Luna.

After just the barest moment's hesitation, Luna took Katie's offered hand and smiled back. Katie pulled Luna to her feet and they exited the bogus "cell" together. As the door closed behind the next detainee, Katie could only hope that all her future "punishments" would have such pleasant results.


End file.
